Magical Mayhem
by AHeartFullOfFeels
Summary: Grantaire is a wizard, and he's on his way to Hogwarts. Meeting new friends, learning magic, and falling in love. It really will be magical mayhem with Les Amis.


It was nearing September, and an eleven-year-old Grantaire was feeling both excited and dreading about going to this new school. He had heard about Hogwarts and the Wizard World when he was younger from his mother, but never thought he'd be part of it. His mother was so happy and excited for him when he received his acceptance letter, as she wasn't able to be part of it. She had a magical father and sister, but didn't have any magical abilities herself, what was called a "Squib". His father was a muggle, no magical connections at all. He didn't really understand the magic school Grantaire would be attending. His father was part of the reason Grantaire was feeling both things. On one hand, he was glad to finally get away from his violent father, but on the other, he was scared to leave his mother alone with him.  
"Raidon!" a song-like voice called.  
At the sound of his name, Grantaire stood and went to the kitchen, where his mother was cooking. She smiled when she saw him.  
"Today you'll be going to Diagon Alley. I would take you there myself, but your father..." she trailed off.  
"You aren't taking me?" Grantaire asked, disappointment in his voice.  
"I wish I could. But my sister had a friend she introduced me to when we were younger, and he works at the Ministry. He's got a son who's your age, and he's going to Diagon Alley to find first year supplies as well, and they would be happy to take you."  
She noticed his face turn nervous. He'd never really felt like he fit anywhere, and he was shy around new people sometimes. She stepped over and hugged him, rubbing his curls.  
"You'll be fine. Mr. Courfeyrac is a good man, I trust him. And his son, Lucas, is very nice. I've only met him on occasion, but he's very bright and friendly."  
Grantaire looked down for a moment, then looked back up and smiled, nodding slightly. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
"They'll be here in a minute."  
She handed him a small pouch. Inside, coins of silver and gold resided. He took it, right as a knock landed on the door. His mother answered it, with the little boy trailing behind her. Standing in the doorway was a tall man with dark curly hair and a kind face. Beside him was a boy, a little taller than Grantaire, who looked like a miniature version of his father, but more excited and brighter eyes. His mother invited them inside, and at the sight of Grantaire, the other boy immediately went to him.  
"Hello, I'm Lucas Courfeyrac, but you can call me Courf!"  
"Um... hello... Courf... I'm Raidon Grantaire... but I guess you can call me R."  
"Woah.. that's a cool name, I've never heard it before." Courf said in awe.  
"It's a Japanese name, my mom likes different cultural stuff. It's the name of a thunder god."  
"That is so cool!"  
Grantaire could see him mentally jumping around.  
"Well, boys, ready to go?" Mr. Courfeyrac asked.  
Both boys nodded and they headed out the door.  
"It was nice seeing you again, Rebecca." He said to Grantaire's mother.  
Then they got in his car and headed off. Courf chatted nonstop to Grantaire during the ride, and he liked the bubbly boy by the time they arrived.

Grantaire was intrigued by the moving brick wall/arch. He was even more awed by the streets of Diagon Alley. There were so many people, lots of school-aged wizards. He seemed to float through the shops as they acquired books and cauldrons and robes.  
"Now, you are allowed one pet at school, so should we?" Mr Courfeyrac asked the two boys.  
"Yes please, Mom says I can get one. I don't really want an owl though, I want a cat!" Grantaire said, while Courf shook his head so vigorously that he tripped over himself a little.  
They went to Magical Menagerie, where they would find pets other than owls. Both Courf and Grantaire looked through the rows of cages, trying to find the perfect pet. Grantaire stopped at a cage that seemed empty. He peered inside to see a dark kitten hiding in the shadows. Its bright electric blue eyes stared at him through the bars. In that moment he knew which cat would be coming with him.  
He ended up naming the kitten Zeus. It was calm and slept happily in his arms, contented. Courf had his kitten it's tiny head out of his smallest cauldron. He stroked it and let it play with his finger, naming it CiCi.  
After the pet shop, there was only one more thing, and Grantaire was bouncing on his heels. Wand shop.  
Courf's father sat down to watch. Grantaire let Courf go first, since he looked ready to explode. An old man suddenly appeared, with a box in his hand.  
"Hello, I am Olivander. Try this wand. Ash wand, eleven and three quarters inches, kraken heartstring."  
He handed the wand inside to Courf, taking it away when a glass shattered. He put it back and fetched another.  
"Cedar wand, twelve and one-quarter inches, hippocampus heartstring."  
When Courf was handed this wand, it started glowing and emitted happy sparks. Olivander nodded, and Courf jumped over to his father and showed his wand off. Olivander's gaze turned to Grantaire, who stepped forward hesitantly.  
He went to the back and searched, picking one out and walking it to Grantaire.  
"This is a simple rosewood wand. In length, it is twelve and one-quarter inches long. The core consists of kraken heartstring. Give it a whirl."  
Grantaire did as instructed, and a lantern exploded. Olivander waved his wand and fixed it while taking it and finding another.  
"A thin hornbeam wand, just shy of twelve inches long, kelpie heartstring."  
Grantaire flicked it and a row of boxes toppled over. Another flick, take, and search.  
"Perhaps this, a maple wand. In length, it is nine and one-half inches, veela hair."  
Grantaire had barely even grasped it when Olivander quickly snatched it back. He seemed a little frustrated as he searched. There was a little "Ah!" as he grabbed another one and came back.  
"You may like this, a detailed rosewood wand. The length is just shy of eleven and one-half inches long. The core consists of hippogriff feather."  
Grantaire felt warmth in his hand as he held it. He saw the same glow as Courf had. Olivander nodded, and he smiled, staring at his new wand. As Olivander rang up the total, he thought to himself '_now I am officially an actual wizard...'_

When he got home, he pulled his mother into his room to show all of his stuff. She stroked Zeus while marveling over his wand.  
Before he went to sleep that night, he thought about the day. He was glad he'd made a friend before school started so he wouldn't be alone. Courf had promised to find him on the platform and save him a seat on the train, as he already had two other friends who would be waiting for him. For once, he wasn't worried about what would happen.  
He would learn magic, and make friends, and perhaps he could be powerful enough to make his father leave him and his mother alone. He smiled as he closed his eyes, eagerly awaiting the next day.


End file.
